


Riduur

by Treetart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Rare Pair, and more - Freeform, i love my gay sons, mostly kissing, my favs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treetart/pseuds/Treetart
Summary: *announcer voice* On great scape, Cad Bane and his notorious cruel band of bounty bunters, liberated Ziro the Hutt from a Republic prison, after holding galactic senators hostage. The Jedi council has assigned Obi-Wan Kenobi to retrieve Ziro the Hutt with the help of Jedi Knight Quinlan Vos. Commander Cody has a big ol' crush on Obi-Wan and everyone knows it.





	1. Stay Alive

Commander Cody had just finished hearing the report from his troops after their inspection of the ships for the Jedi Councils next mission. After the escape of Ziro the Hutt and the threat against the Galactic Senate, General Obi-Wan Kenobi has been charged with retrieving Ziro. Cody found the General looking concerned while standing on one of the flight decks.

“Sir, you seem troubled.” Cody announced when he came within ear shot of the General. Obi-Wan sighed and glanced at the Commander.

“Quinlan Vos has that effect.” he said.

“Ah, yes. That Jedi has quite a reputation.”

“That may be overstating it, Cody.” Kenobi shook his head. “Let's just say he's unorthodox.”

Cody paused and considering asking the General if he would like him to send some troopers with him. Or perhaps go with the General himself. Cody frowned to himself at that thought. The General was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, and did not need to be escorted on a mission from the council by a single Commander. A ping on Cody's HUD from his helmet made him look up. This must be Quinlan Vos's arrival.

“Ship entry from the west, sir.” Cody informed the General, pointing at its location. The ship headed straight for the landing pad, stirring up the dust from the platform. The General raised a hand against the sunlight and looked up.

“Hey, Kenobi.” Came a call from the ship. It was indeed Quinlan Vos. The Jedi leapt from the ship, which was still maintaining altitude, and flipped onto the platform near them. Cody laughed at this spectacle. He remembered working with the eccentric Jedi in the past.

“Hey, Commander. Looking good.” Quinlan winked. Approaching the General with a look of mock concern he then said “Kenobi, you look worse for wear.” Smacking Kenobi on the shoulder. The look on the General's face was torn between frustration and laughter.

“How's temple life?” Quinlan asked. Kenobi did not reply, but made a face at the other Jedi. “Good to see you too.” Quinlan said.

“Yes, well, if you could tell time half as well as you could stick a landing, we wouldn't be behind schedule, now would we?”

“Well, that's your opinion, man.”

Kenobi sighed. “Let's get down to business. Ziro the Hutt was broken out during a hostage takeover.”

“Yeah, I read the briefing about that mess.”

“I suspect Jabba the Hutt is behind this. He still has it out for Ziro over the kidnapping of his son.”

Quinlan put a hand on his hip. “Well, my information indicates that Ziro has damaging evidence against the Hutt council. My guess is they've taken him to the Hutt home planet Nal Hutta.”

Kenobi gestured towards their ship and the men walked towards it. “As for this bounty hunter, Cad Bane, we must capture and return both he and his quarry Ziro to the courts. I trust you and I can keep eyes forward in this common goal?”

“No problem. I owe Bane one anyway.” Quinlan smiled. “I'll fly. You're my copilot.” He clasped Obi-Wan on the shoulder before heading into the ship. Obi-Wan sighed.

“I was afraid he'd say that. I'll see you when we get back, Cody.” The General looked reluctant to get on board. “I always get injured when I'm on a mission with Quinlan.”

Cody furrowed his eyebrows. “Sir, say the word and I can accompany you.”

Kenobi smiled. “Thank you for your concern, Cody, I'll be fine.” He made his way into the vessel, stopping just before he turned the corner. “Although.... prep the med-bay for my return?”

“Of course, sir. _K'oyacyi._ ” Cody saluted the man and their ship begin it's ascent from the platform. Kenobi smiled and nodded to him. Cody felt an invisible hand on his shoulder that gently gripped him once before disappearing, along with the ship.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Cody said, mostly to himself, as he turned and went back inside the Jedi Temple.

 

~

 

A few days and a mission gone south found Cody in the medical bay for the clone troopers himself, making sure that the ten troopers injured in their last mission were receiving proper medical care. He trusted the medical droids, it was getting his brothers to actually receive treatment that ended up being an issue time and time again.

“Is everyone here?” Cody asked, absently scanning the records of those who have checked in.

“Yes, _ba'buir_ , we all came. Just like you asked.” Rex teased from a bed. He and Cody had been leading their group when they walked right into an ambush of droids. It had been luck that they were able to escape by bombing the tunnel they were in, blasting the ceiling down to crush the droids. But, it had been a narrow escape. The tunnel quickly collapsed as they ran for the exit, many of them injured by falling rocks on their way. Cody had managed to push everyone out before a rather large boulder fell on him, crushing his legs. Rex and Fives had pulled him out. He could feel his legs throbbing as he stood, but his armor had protected him for the most part. His brother's had sustained more injuries. Rex's arm had a large gash down it's side, a droid's blaster had opened up his armor and sharp rock met with the opening quickly. Most of them had cuts and bruises, but Cody always wanted to be sure they got medical attention, incase of infection or worse. Cody himself had taken a dose of Pexereca when he came into the med bay, mostly to stave off the headache slowly taking over.

“Good _ade_.” Cody said in good humor. It was an on going joke that Cody was a mother hen to his brothers. But, he was in command. His troops came first.

“Isn't the General coming back from his mission today?” Fives asked while a medical droid saw to the gash on the side of his head. His helmet had come off during their escape. Cody put down the tablet of records, suddenly remembering that he had never had the Jedi's medical bay prepped as Obi-Wan had asked.

“He is.” Cody confirmed, “All of you stay here and get patched up. I'll see you later.”

“Don't worry, _vod_ , go see to your _riduur_.” Rex called after Cody, with a chorus of giggles from his other brothers at the term of endearment. Cody felt a blush rise on his cheeks, luckily he still had his helmet on. Rex often referred to Kenobi as Cody's _riduur_ , for all of the extra duties Cody seemed to take on when it came to the General. Cody felt that it was just his strong sense of duty towards the man, but Rex often nudged at a possible crush on the Jedi. Cody closed the door on them, and made his way towards the medical bay set aside for the Jedi at the Temple. Since most of the Jedi either did not get serious injuries, or had their own healing powers, it was small and not used often.

Cody was feeling rather dizzy. But he pushed the feeling off, attributing it towards lack of sleep and a post fighting adrenaline crash for his body. He reached the Jedi's med bay and began activating the medical droids in the room. He also search through a few drawers for various items, particularly for some more Pexereca, since the headache that began earlier appeared to be getting worse. Cody sat heavily into a chair and pulled off his helmet. He was sweating and honestly wondering if anyone would notice if he took a nap for awhile when the door to the medical bay opened.

“I thought I might find you here, Cody.” Obi-Wan entered the room with a smile. Cody glanced up.

“ _Su cuy'gar._ ” Cody returned the man's smile, but quickly frowned when he saw multiple lightning shaped bruises covering the mans face and arms. “What happened, General?”

Obi-Wan chuckled and closed the medical bay's door. “Like I said, Cody, I always end up worse for ware when I go with Quinlan Vos. It was just a bit of electrocution curtsy of that bounty hunter, Cad Bane.” Obi-Wan allowed the medical droid to scan his face.

“Electrocution?” Cody stood up far too quickly and was met with a rush of vertigo that forced him right back into his chair. He put his head in one hand to steady himself. Obi-Wan turned to him with a frown.

“Although I can see that I am not the only one who is in need of medical attention. Your brothers mentioned your insistence that their injuries be looked after, but it does not seem that you give yourself the same standards.”

“I'm fine, sir. Just a bit dizzy.” Cody felt an urge not to look weak around the Jedi, even though he knew it would not matter to the man whether or not he was injured. It was becoming hard for Cody to keep his eyes open. He felt exhausted.

“--ody. Cody. You need to take that armor off.” Obi Wan was suddenly in front of him and Cody was not entirely sure when he had gotten there.

“What? Why?” Cody looked up at him. Obi Wan's face was full of concern.

“Cody, there's blood leaking from your armor. I think you're being a bit too stoic for me.” The General kneeled down and began to unclip Cody's armor from his legs. Sure enough, sections of the straps were soaked in blood. One of the sections for the back of his leg was split in half. This would explain the headache, and the exhaustion. Cody could not do much to aid the man in this task other than nod in agreement that it needed to be done. Obi-Wan was asking him something again, but Cody could not understand the question. His body felt really heavy, and all he wanted to do was lay down. Suddenly, Cody felt himself floating up into the air and moving towards one of the beds. He landed gently onto it and opened his eyes a fraction to see Obi-Wan's face above him. The man's lips were moving but there was a loud roaring in his ears and Cody could not figure out what he was being asked.

Cold fingertips appeared on either side of his head, and Cody felt himself relax instantly. He still wanted to go to sleep, but he was not nearly as exhausted as he felt before.

 _Sleep._ It felt more like a command this time. So Cody did what he was ordered to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Words and Phrases:
> 
> ade – Children  
> ba'buir – Grandparent  
> riduur – Partner, spouse, husband/wife  
> K'oyacyi! - “Hang in there!” or “Come back safely!”; literally a command: “Stay alive!”  
> Su cuy'gar! – "Hello!"; literally: "So you're still alive."


	2. Go Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody wakes up in an unexpected room.

Cody felt incredibly weighed down by something covering him from the neck down. Something soft, and fuzzy. Fuzzy? Cody frowned. A blanket. He took a deep breathe and could not place where he was laying exactly. The air felt clean and dry, and smelled slightly of bacta, but not enough for him to be in the medical bay. He managed to open his eyes, but the room was tinted to a low level of lighting. He turned his head to the side of his pillow to get a better look at the room. He spotted a table and chairs, as well as a work station within his view. He was in a standard room for anyone who typically lived out of the Jedi Temple, with enough space to have company.

The room looked somewhat familiar, but he often found himself in many of the Jedi's quarters to discuss reports or upcoming missions. Although, this room looked particularly familiar. Cody tilted his head up just a bit further and spotted the Dejarik table, where he vividly remembered many nights after discussions had ended where he played the game with Obi-Wan. He closed his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. Which one of his brothers had played the joke of placing him into Obi-Wan's rooms at the Temple instead of a bunk where his troopers stayed? He could probably place money on Rex for this one.

How had he even gotten here? The last he remembered he was in the med bay, passing out like a shiny after their first injury on a mission. He pushed the palms of his hands to his eyes, in an attempt to wake up more. His legs felt like lead, but they were not terrible. Cody felt like someone had dosed him up pretty heavily, or he had spent a least a day in a bacta tank. He forced himself to sit up, his head felt like cotton and feather, and he groaned with the effort. Now that he was not completely covered by the blanket, he realized he was not wearing a shirt, or pants, just a pair of underwear. He dragged a hand down his face, he was never going to hear the end of this. Practically naked in the Generals bed for who knows how long. Pulling back the blanket more, he saw that his legs were wrapped in bandages. They must have been worse than he realized, but they did not feel too bad now. He mostly felt indifferent to them, curtesy of whatever medication he had been given.

A light ghosting of hands seemed to appear on his shoulders, which was the only warning he received before being shoved back onto the bed. Cody fell back with a slightly offended groan. A warm presence in his mind seemed to laugh. Cody could only guess that it was Obi-Wan apparently urging him to stay down.

“Okay, okay. Don't be such a _di'kut._ ” Cody hoped the man could hear him. He had never attempted a spoken conversation with someone using the Force, but he had certainly felt their presence in his mind before and that they would at least get the feeling across. Cody sighed as he felt Obi-Wan's presence slip from his mind just as quickly as it had appeared. Hopefully this meant the man would be on his way back to his rooms soon. Cody blushed as he remembered he was still in his underwear, in the man's bed no less. If he did not feel like a sack of bricks, he would have tried to get at least out of the bed. Not that he knew where any of his clothes were. Perhaps moving was not a good idea. Cody closed his eyes. Maybe the next time he woke up he would be back in his cot with his brothers. He doubted it.

 

-

 

Cody slowly woke again when he felt a hand, a real hand this time, against his forehead. The coolness of it felt wonderful and he let out a sigh. Someone sat next to him in the bed. Cody opened his eyes. It was Obi-Wan.

“Well, good evening.” He said with a smile. Cody instantly felt himself blush and scolded himself for the reaction. He had been this close to the Jedi before, he was being ridiculous. Although, perhaps not in his underwear, in the other man's bed. Cody felt himself blush even more. Luckily the lights were still down low and he hopped the man could not see his reaction. He pushed himself up so that he was at least sitting in the bed. Instead of laying there and getting ideas.

“Sorry we had to move you. That medical bay only has the two beds, and a few Jedi came back from their missions needing it. I did not want to leave you somewhere without someone to check on you, so,” Obi-Wan gestured around the room, “here we are.” Cody nodded, he had guessed the first part at least, not winding up in his usual bunk at the barracks was different, though.

 

“How are you feeling?” Obi-Wan asked, pulling Cody's hand into his lap and clasping his wrist, with a thumb resting on Cody's pulse. It was very distracting.

Cody cleared his throat. “Like I've been crushed with a boulder, sir.”

Obi-Wan laughed. “That appears to be what happened. Did you know you were walking on two fractured legs? You also had an infection in a rather large cut on the back of your left leg. I'm surprised you did not leave a trail behind you with how much blood had soaked into your suit.” His face turned more serious, and the grip on Cody's wrist tightened.

“Don't do that again, okay?”

Cody nodded and the grip on his wrist relaxed, but did not leave. “How long have I been out?”

“Only a few hours. We're still debriefing with the Council about Ziro the Hutts death and what to do with Cad Bane.” Obi-Wan was running his thumb against the palm of Cody's hand. It was making it very hard for him to focus on anything else, which is probably how Cody ended up lacing his hand with Obi-Wan's. The man looked up from their intertwined hands and met Cody's eyes. A soft pressure touched his mind, like a hand brushing across his cheek. Cody sighed at the sensation and drank in the smile Obi-Wan gave him. He wanted to be closer, he wanted to pull Obi-Wan over to him and kiss him senseless.

He had spent many evenings in Obi-Wan's rooms, discussing missions, playing Dejarik or rather, losing at Dejarik. He did not think it fair that the Jedi could sense his actions during a game, but never called him out on it. He had cherished everyone of those evenings he got to spend extra moments with the General. Rex was right. Cody had been nursing a major crush ever since he spent an extended undercover operation with Obi-Wan. They had been at each other's sides for a solid six weeks, and when the mission was over, Cody found he missed the man more than he had expected. That had been months ago, and as far as Cody knew, the Jedi did not feel the same way. Could not feel the same way. They were not supposed to make attachments. At the very least Cody knew that they had become good friends. But, Obi-Wan did not seem alarmed by Cody's actions. Nor had he moved away.

Cody leaned forward. His breath stuck in his throat, his heart hammering madly. He could not have stopped himself at this point if he had tried, which he did not. There was no need, because Obi-Wan was leaning in too, to meet him. Obi-Wan was breathing very deeply, sounding drunk on air. Obi-Wan licked his lips and Cody's eyes flickered down to his mouth. Cody tilted his head a bit to the side and Obi-Wan finally, finally met his lips with his. They both let out a sigh of relief, and Cody lifted his free hand to cup the side of Obi-Wan's face, gently caressing his cheek with his thumb. Cody licked the man's bottom lip and was rewarded with a little helpless noise from the back of Obi-Wan's throat. They broke apart, shifting. Cody tangled his fingers in Obi-Wan's hair. Their next kiss was firmer, longer, with a hint of something more. The only sounds were their breaths and the soft fabric shifting.

Suddenly, all the lights in the room flashed on to their brightest setting.

“Master Obi-Wan.. -– Oh!” Cody and Obi-Wan sprang apart as Ahsoka Tano unknowingly walked in on them.

“Sorry!” Ahsoka called from the hallway, apparently having run out after realizing the compromising position they had been in. “Master Yoda sent me to retrieve you.”

Obi-Wan looked rather flush with embarrassment. “It's alright, Ahsoka, I'll be there in a moment.” Cody covered his face with his hands and flopped back onto the pillow, of course this would happened. He heard Obi-Wan huff out a laugh as he ran a hand through his hair.

“I, uh, have to see to that.” He said, still blushing. “Will you be here when I'm finished...?” Cody was already nodding through his covered face. He dragged his hands down and met Obi-Wan's smile with his own. Of course he would stay. Obi-Wan gently squeezed Cody's leg before standing and heading for the hallway. He paused a moment to turn the lights back down, before continuing on towards the Council. Ahsoka popped her face in with a large, knowing grin on her face.

“ _Usenye!_ ” Cody called to her, throwing a small pillow at the door. She left giggling.

 

~

 

Ahsoka quickly caught up with Master Kenobi after closing the door to his rooms, shielding Commander Cody from the openness of the Temple.

“I knew it.” She stated, crossing her arms with a proud smirk.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Obi-Wan said evenly, if she had not seen it with her own eyes, she would not suspect a thing.

“Oh, I think you know. Don't worry, I think at least half of the 501st are in this betting pool with me.”

Obi-Wan ignored the bait, walking with purpose to the Jedi Council. Ahsoka had to find out who acted first. She had placed a good amount of credits on Cody making the first move, and wanted to rub it in Rex's face as soon as possible.

“Your hair is still ruffled in the back.”

Obi-Wan's hand actually reached up to his hair before he realized the mistake. Ahsoka had him trapped. He rolled his eyes at her.

“Oh, don't make such a big deal out of it. I hope you lose.” He firmly placed both hands at his sides, they were almost to the meeting room.

“I knew Cody would make his move some day.” Ahsoka said confidently.

“Who says he made the first move?” Obi-Wan taunted before entering the meeting room for the Jedi Council, leaving Ahsoka in the hall with a surprised but happy look on her face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a
> 
> Usenye - “Go away!” (Obscene)
> 
> Di'kut – context-dependent: can mean jerk, moron, ect.


	3. Darling/Beloved/Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody takes a shower, Rex calls, Obi-Wan comes back. Kisses for days.

Cody stayed in bed just a few moments longer before deciding it was high time he took advantage of the Jedi's refresher, since he still smelled of bacta and he was sure he would reek of bantha fodder soon. The bacta patches on his legs seemed to have worn out their usefulness. He carefully peeled them off of his legs and found only one small scar on the back of his leg, where rather sharp rock had managed to get past armor. Otherwise, the medical bay and the bacta patches had done a good job fixing his legs. Cody stretched his legs out and back, allowing each muscle to tense and relax after resting for so long. It was lucky his legs had only been fractured, fractures were much easier to fix than fully broken bones. He would have been laid up for at least a month. He probably should not be moving around too soon, but with the outer skin intact, there was not much use in keeping the patches on any longer.

Standing, however, proved that he was not completely healed. He immediately felt light headed, but pushed through so that he could at least clean himself up before taking any more of Obi-Wan's space. Even if he had seem rather keen on allowing Cody to invade his space earlier. Cody smiled to himself, and made sure to lock the room's outer door before stepping into the refresher. He did not want anyone else popping in and catching him in Obi-Wan's room again.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The Jedi Council's meeting forced the tiniest bit of sense back into Obi-Wan's mind. Not much, but enough for him to ponder the repercussions of his attachment to Commander Cody. The Jedi Code alone was very restrictive regarding attachments, let alone the military restrictions regarding fraternization. He was Cody's commanding officer, it was hardly fair. This train of thought lasted about halfway back to his rooms before Obi-Wan's mind reminded him of the kiss he had shared with the Commander not long ago. He was lucky he could put all of this aside during the debriefing, if he had had these thoughts during it he was sure someone would have noticed his behavior.

 

~*~*~*~

Cody's comm had rung almost the moment he stepped out of the refresher, as usual. He answered it without really thinking the moment he saw it was Rex. Rex's hologram instantly popped up from the comm in his palm.

“ _Mar'e_! Cody, I have been trying to find you for hours, where are you? Are you okay? The droid in the Jedi's medical bay told me you were move but would not tell me where.”

Cody smiled at his brother's sentiment. “I am fine, _ner vod_ , just two fractured legs apparently.”

“ _Di'kutla_ , as usual. Never taking care of yourself. I did tell you to get checked out with the rest of us. Where are you? Did you just get out of the refresher?”

“I did. I'm fine, I'll see you at dinner. I want to sleep a bit more.”

“Yes, but where are you sleeping?” Rex continued to press him, and Cody was running out of dodging tactics. “Hold on,” Rex was glancing to the side at something, “Ahsoka is here.”

“Rex, you won't believe what I've just se--” Cody quickly turned off his comm before Ahsoka informed Rex of what she had walked in on earlier. He would be dealing with that later, but that was future Cody's problem. As for now, he wanted to at least have some clothing on before Obi-Wan came back to find Cody in just a towel. Cody blushed slightly at the thought, he would certainly not mind. But, in case Obi-Wan had a sudden change of heart after that kiss they shared earlier, Cody wanted to be on the defensive, and clothing would be the first step.

Unfortunately, none of his own clothes, aside from the underclothes he had been wearing for at least two days now, were with him. And he was certainly not going to ask Rex to bring him any. Cody's spotted the container for Obi-Wan's spare clothes and hoped the Jedi would not mind too much if he borrowed something, just for now.

Cody had only put on underwear and pulled a shirt over his head before Obi-Wan returned. He scrambled to cover his legs with the towel next to him, and blushed with embarrassment for being caught going through the Jedi's clothing. Obi-Wan smiled at him.

“I was going to offer you them anyway.” He said warmly, but continued to stand several paces away.

“Really?” Cody seemed surprised.

“Well, I certainly did not want you to head back to your room naked.”

There was the bantha in the room. Both of them seemed to remember the kiss they shared only a few hours ago.

“I don't know where this is going,” Obi-Wan began, “I haven't exactly been allowed to pursue any relationships since I have been with the Jedi Order. I certainly have a great deal of affection towards you, but I don't want you to feel obligated to act in any sort of way because of that.”

“Believe me, sir, you couldn't tell me to do something I didn't want to do.”

Obi-Wan smiled at that. “I think we're a bit past formalities when you're standing in my bedroom without any pants.”

Cody laughed. Obi-Wan was kind like that, always warm heated, always wanted to do the right thing. But then again: Cody really wanted to kiss him.

“What do you think?” Obi-Wan asked lowly, carefully, his eyes searched Cody's face for an answer.

Cody gathered his courage, “Come over here and kiss me.”

“Really?” Obi-Wan seemed surprised. As if Cody could say no, as if he would have been able to resist. Obi-Wan moved forward until they were toe to toe, and reached out to hold one of Cody's hands in his. Obi-Wan rubbed his thumb across the back of Cody's hand in what Cody was sure was meant to be reassuring but it only made his heart thump against his chest so hard he expected it to be heard down the hall.

Obi-Wan rubbed a hand across his beard, and studied Cody's face carefully. Apparently satisfied with whatever he saw, he stepped forward to put his arm around Cody's waist.

“I don't want to pressure you into anything,” he continued, “You don't have to do anything you don't want.”

Cody could feel his face heat up a little. Obi-Wan rubbing reassuring circles into the small of Cody's back was incredibly distracting.

“I want to.” He said quickly

Obi-Wan looked into Cody's eyes like he was searching for any strains of hesitancy, or a sign that he did not want to do this, but Cody felt helpless to prevent himself from jumping right back in to kissing when Obi-Wan was looking so sweet. His lips were open and inviting. Obi-Wan leaned in, just a fraction, and tipped Cody's chin up so he could press their lips together ever so gently.

There was barely any pressure at all, and Obi-Wan pulled back and hovered over Cody's for a few seconds before he pressed back in again, more firmly. Obi-Wan made a faint hum and it vibrated over Cody's lips in a way that made him shiver. He moved his hand up Obi-Wan's back slowly, and Obi-Wan made an approving noise and sucked Cody's bottom lip into his mouth. Cody's mind stalled and he felt himself shudder, his fingers tangled themselves into Obi-Wan's hair. Cody was breathing heavily when he finally pulled back, eyes blinking as he tried to focus on Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan had a blush high on his cheeks and he swallowed heavily, while he caressed his thumb against Cody's face.

“I think I need to sit down,” Cody murmured and Obi-Wan huffed out a soft laugh, his eyes crinkled at the corners. He ushered Cody over to the bed, since Cody had apparently lost the use of his legs at the moment, and Cody sat heavily on the mattress. Obi-Wan stood between his legs and cupped his face. He swooped down to kiss him again, slow and soft, and Cody lost himself in it. He felt dizzy, like the time when Rex got him drunk at the clone bar, and he quickly lost track of time as Obi-Wan's lips brushed over his. Obi-Wan started to suck on his lips again, making them wet and swollen. He pulled away to breathe deeply, his eyes still closed, before he leant in again and licked across Cody's mouth with his tongue.

Cody sucked in a breath, his mouth dropped open, and Obi-Wan's tongue entered his mouth, overwhelming him completely. He was going to fall over for sure, the only thing keeping him sitting up was Obi-Wan's hand cupped behind his head, and the other that gripped the front of his borrowed shirt. Obi-Wan pulled back and looked down on him with a warm smile.

“I don't think I can stand much longer, may we move onto the bed?” Obi-Wan nodded over to the pillows.

Cody agreed mutely because his brain was attempting to process how hoarse Obi-Wan's voice sounded in that moment, which made Cody's heart squeeze tightly in his chest, thrilled in the knowledge that Obi-Wan's voice was like this from kissing. Kissing _him_.

Obi-Wan crawled over him once Cody had propped himself up slightly with the pillows, and immediately pressed his mouth to Cody's again. Cody was torn between the warm mouth on his and the feeling of Obi-Wan's thighs that moved to straddle Cody's hips, followed quickly by the weight of him as he pressed down. Cody's hands reached up to splay over Obi-Wan's ribs and Cody knew Obi-Wan could feel his trembling hands for sure now. Obi-Wan licked at his mouth again and Cody, feeling more bold, returned the gesture, as he lifted himself up on to his elbows to press firmly onto Obi-Wan's lips.

Obi-Wan stroked his thumbs carefully along Cody's cheekbones, his right hand lingering on the scar etched down his face, as they kissed, slow and heated. Cody's teeth scraped across Obi-Wan's bottom lip at one point and a surprised groan came from him, which made Cody grin and press for more. Time slowed as they exchanged lingering kisses, the tension building and stretching. At the same time, Obi-Wan's heavy groin bumped over Cody's as his hips shifted in a slow, sweet, drag and release. Cody chased the contact, tantalizing and maddening, lowering his hands down to Obi-Wan's backside to hold him in place, guide him, increase the pressure where he needed it most. Obi-Wan focused his movements to coordinate with Cody, his kisses becoming sloppier until he pulled his lips off altogether and dropped his head down to rest on Cody's shoulder. His hips pumped in earnest, blatant and unambiguous, while he slightly mouthed at Cody's neck.

Cody groaned and arched his neck to allow Obi-Wan more access. Cody grabbed two handful's of Obi-Wan's ass, planted both of his feet on the mattress, his pelvis lifted slightly to try and meet Obi-Wan's thrusts. He felt as if he could not get close enough. No matter how hard Obi-Wan squeezed Cody's hips between his legs, how passionately Cody pressed kisses to Obi-Wan's temple, they could never be close enough. Obi-Wan's face pressed into the crook of his neck, breath coming in stuttering gasps. His one hand clenched to Cody's side, the other had found its way into Cody's short hair.

“Oh … _c_ _yar'ika_ _, cyar'ika._ ” Cody let out a raspy moan, his hips jerked up in more persistent thrusts. He came with a surprised groan when Obi-Wan nipped at his throat. Cody felt like he could melt into a puddle at this very moment, but pulled Obi-Wan tightly against him, claiming those soft lips again. Obi-Wan ground his hips into him until he broke away with a gasp, groaning Cody's name against his chest as he came in his pants with a grimace. Cody held him through the aftershocks, greedily taking in the flushed pink of Obi-Wan's cheeks.

“Well, that was rather okay,” Cody commented as Obi-Wan lifted himself up with his arms to gaze down on Cody fondly.

“It was, wasn't it?”

“Always room for improvement, of course.”

Obi-Wan flopped on the pillows to the side of Cody with a laugh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suddenly can't remember what words I used in this chapter so here's a bunch.
> 
> Mar'e - "At last!"; an expression of relief
> 
> Ner vod - "my brother/sister"; colloquially also "my friend"
> 
> di'kutla – foolish, idiotic
> 
> Usenye - “Go away!” (Obscene).
> 
> Di'kut – context-dependent: can mean jerk, moron, ect. 
> 
> Cyar'ika - darling, beloved, sweetheart


End file.
